Centaur Paladin Febros
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60875 |no = 1192 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67 |normal_distribute = 20, 18, 18, 15, 10, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79 |bb_distribute = 17, 15, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |sbb_distribute = 13, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The disciple of a high ranking god. One day, the gate from Elgaia opened and humans appeared once again. Febros considered all humans his enemies after the great war, forcing his relationship with a certain Summoner to begin with a battle. Though he was angered by the fact that humans could use the summoning arts, Febros was moved by the Summoner's choice to fight without making use of them. This sprouted new feelings within him that made him realize he had grown weak after living for so long. |summon = When I was but a tool, I never realized my opponents had feelings. I finally did when... |fusion = Do you still rely on summoning? He was more... Oh no, giving lectures must come with age... |evolution = I believe a new power awoke within me when I decided to fight for myself, instead of for my master... | hp_base = 4234 |atk_base = 1809 |def_base = 1475 |rec_base = 1403 | hp_lord = 6095 |atk_lord = 2466 |def_lord = 2013 |rec_lord = 1878 | hp_anima = 6837 |rec_anima = 1680 |atk_breaker = 2664 |def_breaker = 1815 |def_guardian = 2211 |rec_guardian = 1779 |def_oracle = 1914 |rec_oracle = 2175 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Heavenly Blade's Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk & boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = 10% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst/Recovery |bb = Astarioth Blade |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk and BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 90% Atk, 25% BC/HC & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Alternate Law |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk and boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 120% Atk, 25% Atk to Def, 25% BC/HC & fills 7 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 60874 |evointo = 60876 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Febros2 }}